No soy perfecta
by sakura-lu28
Summary: ¿Sabes algo? No soy perfecta, no, no lo soy. Acéptalo, admítelo, entiéndelo.


Hola gente ¡Estoy viva! Jeje se que no me eh aparecido por aquí en un considerable tiempo pero quiero decirles que no me eh olvidado, al contrario tengo nuevo material que muy pronto subire a mis historias en progreso, mientras tanto les traigo este one-shot de Rosalie y Emmett, una pareja que me llamaron mucho la atencion y que considere adaptable para una pequeña historia.

Como veran, es un universo alterno donde no hay nada de vampiros ni lobos, solo simples, comunues y corrientes humanos =D jaja

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Este escrito contiene lemmon, así que ya están advertidos eh, nada de que no sabia, así que han de leer bajo su propio riesgo y no se sientan ofendidos si son personas muy sensibles, tan solo no lo lean.

**N/A:** La historia es mía, de mío, de que yo la escribí. Me gaste un considerable tiempo escribiéndola y queme varias neuronas en ella, así que como a la mayoría no me gustaría verla en otra parte, con otro nombre u otra autora.

Espero que en verdad les guste.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entro al departamento y cerro la puerta con desgana, miro el vacío lugar y un nudo se formo en su garganta, pero pudo controlarlo. Ella era fuerte, podía con esto, había superado cosas peores, aunque sabia que nunca había sentido un dolor semejante, como si nada tuviera sentido y le hubieran robado lo mas importante del mundo. Todo era por él, por su bien, lo amaba lo suficiente como para seguir adelante. Cerro los ojos brevemente y esa mirada oscura que la subyugo desde el primer instante apareció ante sus ojos, trato, de verdad lo hizo, pero miles de imágenes inundaron su cerebro sin control.

Su sonrisa, su voz, sus labios...

Respiro profundamente y desecho todo pensamiento relacionado con el. No quería que su corazón sangrara aun más. Paso por la cocina sin ni siquiera lanzar una mirada, no le apetecía comer, no desde hacia casi un mes. Entro a su habitación sin prestar atención ni molestarse en prender la luz y rápidamente entro al baño, se quito la ropa y entro a la regadera. Dejo que el agua tibia castigara su cuerpo y se llevara toda evidencia de su marca, su aroma, su calor, sin embargo sabía, la profunda huella que había dejado en su corazón no podía borrarse con nada. Necesitaba relajarse, tratar de tranquilizarse y sobre todo…olvidar.

Salio momentos después, con el largo cabello rubio húmedo y suelto en la espalda, donde a él le encantaba enterrar las manos y esconder la nariz. Entro a la habitación mientras se anudaba el nudo de la bata de baño y se quedo quieta, inmóvil, sin ver ni oír nada. Un frío recorrió su cuerpo y se volvió lentamente.

El estaba ahí.

Reprimió todo impulso al verlo, sin embargo su corazón se río de ella. Estaba igual a como lo recordaba, solo fuerza y poder, solo seguridad entre sus fuertes brazos que la trataban con tanta delicadeza.

No, no, eso no debía de pasar. Tenia que tomar el control.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto tratando de que no le temblara la voz. No lo logro.

El levanto el rostro lentamente y sus ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos. Estaba sentado en el sofá que estaba en la ventana y en su mano tenia una copa de vino que movía de un lado a otro. Las sombras de la noche lo hacían parecer tremendamente peligroso, y sin embargo, ella sabia, jamás le haría daño.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que te vi?-

El sonido de su voz hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente y entonces proceso su pregunta, por supuesto que lo recordaba, era imposible olvidarlo.

_-Mi nombre es Emmett Cullen y puedo asegurarle dos cosas, la primera, es usted la mujer mas hermosa que eh visto en mi vida y que...-sus ojos negros habían brillado.-Estoy completamente a sus pies.-_

Estaba nerviosa, odiaba eso de él, odiaba el poder que tenia sobre ella para hacerla perder la compostura. Alzo la cabeza desafiante.

-¿Eso tiene alguna relevancia en estos momentos?-

El inclino la cabeza como pensando en su argumento y término la bebida de un solo trago, se levanto y dejo la copa en la mesa de noche. Se acercó y ella pudo sentir nuevamente su aroma, la calidez de su cuerpo.

Reconoció el estremecimiento que la cruzo de pies a cabeza, no era miedo, nunca había tenido miedo de él, era premeditación, porque a pesar de que el era un hombre enorme y muy fuerte, no tenia nada que temer. Elevo un poco más la cabeza para no perder el contacto visual y su voz se corto al ver la profundidad de sus ojos negros.

-Lo tiene si llegas a preguntarte que voy a dejarte ir.-

El pánico se apodero de ella.

-No pedí tu opinión, simplemente se termino ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?-pregunto desesperada.

Dios Santo, estaba demasiado cerca pero se negó a dar un paso atrás, eso seria concederle mas terreno del que ya llevaba ganado.

-La verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿lo aceptas tu Rosalie?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

¡No, no! ¡Jamás!

Aspiro profundamente y se preparo para decir la mentira más grande de toda su vida.

-Hace mucho tiempo que lo hice.-

Él enarco una ceja.

-¿Te importa si comprobamos esa teoría?-

Con un rápido movimiento abrió la bata de baño y la dejo caer en el suelo. Recorrió su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada como siempre lo había hecho, como si ella fuera suya, como si tuviera derecho a mirar todo lo que quisiera.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos y no hubo vuelta atrás. La tomo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo mientras sus labios arañaban la delicada boca femenina, pero a ella no le importo porque respondió con el mismo ímpetu.

Sintió sus fuertes manos tocando su cuerpo, todo lo que era suyo, la pego a él y sintió los botones de la camisa clavarse en sus suaves senos y con un impaciente movimiento abrió la camisa y se abrazo a él desesperada. Él la tomo por las nalgas y embistió contra ella haciéndole sentir su potente erección en su suave vientre, esa muestra primitiva de necesidad solo hizo que su ardor se incrementara.

Lo deseaba.

Emmett la llevo a la cama y la deposito con cuidado entre las sabanas, mientras sus labios no abandonaban los suyos, sus manos sopesaron sus senos, suaves y hermosos, inclino la cabeza morena y tomo un pezón entre los labios, su lengua lo adoro y lo succiono hacia la calidez de su boca.

Rosalie enterró sus dedos entre su sedoso cabello negro, ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con él, con el estar nuevamente entre sus brazos? Miles.

Ahogo un gemido cuando él se dedico a atender su otro pecho y lo jalo de la corbata para besarlo en los labios. Fue una lucha de voluntades donde no hubo ganador y perdedor, Emmett beso su cuello, dejando marcas de propiedad por el, embriagándose del exquisito aroma del suave cuerpo.

Tomo el delicado rostro femenino y clavo su mirada en la suya, los hermosos ojos azules brillaban con luz propia, con un profundo sentimiento que era lo mismo que él sentía. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, acaricio suavemente su mejilla, no podía vivir sin esto, sin ella, sin sus besos, su voz, sus hermosos ojos.

Era hora de que ella se diera cuenta.

Sintió sus besos devastadores que se llevaban su cordura, el corazón aun le latía desaforadamente al recordar sus ojos negros brillando, como una noche sin estrellas, Dios, lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Bajo las manos y encontró su cinturón, lo desabrocho rápidamente y se quebró una uña al intentar abrir la cremallera, no le importo, continuo con su tarea hasta que él, con un impaciente movimiento se deshizo de los pantalones y los boxers, le siguieron los calcetines y la corbata.

Quedo gloriosamente desnudo ante ella y su cuerpo reacciono al instante al reconocer a su dueño, al hombre que la había tomado y la había hecho suya con palabras dulces y tiernas caricias y al que ella se había entregado voluntariamente.

No solo había compartido su cuerpo con él, si no también su corazón.

Extendió la mano, él la tomo y la coloco en su pecho, justo donde su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Lo entendía, lo había sabido desde el momento en que había sido suya, eran el uno para el otro.

Él se acerco lentamente, como la primera vez, como si supiera que ahora tenía que ir despacio, acaricio su cuello, el punto más sensible del cuerpo femenino y la beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron mientras él se presionaba contra ella.

Sintió la dureza que lo hacia hombre en su vientre, buscando, tanteando.

Emmett enterró su mano entre las delicadas piernas y gimió de satisfacción al sentirla húmeda, lista para él. Acaricio los suaves y delicados pliegues e introdujo un dedo, ella se arqueo y enterró las uñas en las sabanas de seda mientras él hacia lo que quisiera con ella, era un poder que le había otorgado hacia mucho tiempo, gracias a la confianza que él había cultivado en ella.

La observo lentamente, el perfecto cuerpo ondulando sensualmente mientras él introducía otro dedo y tocaba el punto exacto donde ella se volvía loca, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios rojos e hinchados a causa de los feroces besos, los adorables pechos llenos. Ella no podía lucir más hermosa, con sus ojos brillando y su alma desnuda para él.

La dejo al borde y saco sus dedos de su interior, lamiéndolos sensualmente y cerrando los ojos, como si nunca hubiera probado nada más delicioso, al abrirlos, sus ojos negros estaban envueltos en llamas.

Tomo su lugar entre sus piernas entreabiertas y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, clavo su mirada en la suya y comenzó a empujar, lento, suave, delicado. Ella gimió al sentir el primer empujón de su carne desnuda contra su interior y suspiro al sentir como avanzaba, como lentamente quedaba enterrado hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron totalmente unidos.

Estaba completa, al fin.

Lo intento pero no pudo evitarlo, lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, él se dio cuenta y las lamió. La conocía tan bien que sabia que estaba llorando por la emoción.

Rosalie busco sus labios y lo beso, dando gracias.

El comenzó a moverse. Se mordió el labio al sentirlo entrar y salir de su cuerpo lentamente, pero ella no quería su amabilidad y su suavidad en ese momento, quería todo lo que él pudiera darle.

Mordió su hombro y lanzo las caderas al encuentro de las suyas, el movimiento fue sumamente placentero y ambos gimieron.

Los ojos negros eran un pozo profundo.

La beso nuevamente y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, la tomo por las nalgas y la alzo para que recibiera cada una de sus poderosas embestidas, Rosalie le encajo las uñas en los hombros sintiendo como los fuertes músculos la sostenían mientras él taladraba su cuerpo sin piedad.

Lo amo, amo cada empuje, cada embestida.

Enredo sus piernas en su cintura y lo beso. El gimió y la deposito en la cama mientras continuaba moviéndose, metió la mano entre los dos cuerpos sudorosos y acaricio el lugar donde estaban unidos.

Rosalie se arqueo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el mundo se caía a pedazos. Emmett apretó los labios pero fue imposible ignorar las pulsaciones del delicado interior y con un gruñido se derramo en ella.

Sintió un espeso liquido llenarla por dentro y cerro los ojos, tratando de respirar con normalidad, Emmett enterró el rostro en sus senos mientras su cuerpo aun sufría de pequeños espasmos.

Levanto la cabeza y acaricio la rosada mejilla, ella abrió los ojos y clavo su mirada en la suya.

-Te amo Rosalie.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Despertó lentamente, el sol entraba por la ventana entreabierta, calido y feliz reflejando sus rayos solares y ella sintió que era una burla ante la cruel realidad.

Era consiente del fuerte cuerpo que la tenia aprisionada entre sus brazos, así como también de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Tenía su aroma grabado a fuego en la piel y su esencia entre las piernas, una posesiva mano tenia aprisionado uno de sus pechos y la otra estaba enterrada entre sus piernas.

Cerró los ojos llorando en silencio, eso no podía ser, no debía ser. Lo había sabido desde el principio, pero su corazón había tomado el control y no había podido luchar contra él.

Desde el instante en que lo había conocido había sentido la necesidad de huir de él, de lo que representaba. Era un hombre rico, poderoso, heredero de una de las familias más ricas del país. Y ella sabía que eran intocables, que podían tomar lo que quisieran, cuando quisieran y lastimar a cualquiera si eso era lo que deseaban, y que estaban impunes ante cualquier ley pues el dinero era más importante que cualquier cosa.

Después de lo que había ocurrido había tratado de desaparecer, de ser invisible y se había escudado detrás de amplias blusas y faldas ahogadas que no daban cuenta de sus curvas, había olvidado para siempre el maquillaje cubriendo su mirada con unos lentes que en realidad no necesitaba. Sin embargo él había visto mas allá, había visto su verdadero yo y había apuntado directo a su corazón.

Con su amor y cariño había borrado cualquier cosa del pasado cubriendo su mundo de felicidad. había sido tan feliz a su lado, hasta hacia un mes.

_Él se había marchado durante tres largas semanas que a ella se le habían hecho eternas. Apenas lo había visto entrar al departamento se habían fundido en un beso sin fin. _

_Después de eso no habían salido del departamento en todo el día y mas tarde estaban acostados enfrente de la chimenea, cubiertos con tan solo con una fina sabana después de haber hecho el amor frente al fuego, degustando una botella de vino. _

_La habitación tan solo era iluminada por miles de velas encendidas que estaban en todas partes y como música de fondo una suave melodía se podía apreciar_

_Emmett la había besado y sus ojos oscuros se habían clavado en los suyos._

_-Rosalie Hale ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-_

_Había escuchado su proposición y su corazón había saltado de felicidad para después caer en un abismo profundo. No podía aceptar, lo amaba y no podría soportar que tomara como esposa a una mujer como ella, así que había recurrido a todo el valor que tenia para poder contestar._

_-No, no puedo casarme contigo.-_

Él le había devuelto una razón para vivir y ella debía agradecérselo dejándolo ir.

Lo sintió moverse y apretarla aun más fuerte en sus brazos. Pronto sus labios besaron su cuello.

-Buenos días mi amor.-murmuro en su oído. No contesto, no podía, él pareció sentir su tensión, pues se irguió y tomo su barbilla, el giro haciendo que sus ojos chocaran, la mirada oscura se endureció. Podía leerla como un libro abierto y sus palabras lo confirmaron.-Ni siquiera lo intentes Rose. Te amo y tú me amas, no ahí nada más que decir.-

-Fue...fue un error.-tartamudeo.

-¡Al diablo que fue error! Un error fue seguirte este juego. Entiendo que después de la proposición que te hice estuvieras sorprendida, así que decidí darte un tiempo. Pero un mes es mas que suficiente, si piensas que voy a estar alejado de ti por más tiempo, ponme a prueba.-replico con los ojos centellantes.

-No lo entiendes...-dijo tratando de levantarse, pero el tomo su muñeca y la retuvo en la cama.

-No, no lo entiendo, pero te juro que en este momento voy a entender. Me vas a explicar que diablos esta pensando, porque diablos no quieres casarte conmigo.-

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Pues bien ¡No soy suficiente para ti!-

El se quedo quieto, inmóvil, frunció el seño y apretó los labios. De todo lo que se imagino que podría decirle, eso nunca paso por su cabeza.

-¿De que diablos estas hablando? Por supuesto que eres suficiente para mi, yo lo se. A mi no me importa si no tienes dinero y a mi familia tampoco, mis padres te adoran igual que mis hermanos, incluso Alice y Edward ya te consideran parte de la familia.-

Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, no...-

-Rose, mírame.-la tomo por los hombros y la hizo verlo a los ojos.-Eres perfecta mi amor.-

-¡No!-lo empujo y se puso de pie cubriéndose con la sabana el cuerpo desnudo, temblando de rabia, mientras lloraba sin control.-¿Qué no lo entiendes Emmett? No soy perfecta. ¡No lo soy y no lo seré nunca!-

-Rose...-musito sorprendido.

-No.-alzo la palma de la mano para mantenerlo en su sitio cuando él quiso levantarse.-Necesito que lo entiendas, no soy perfecta, no lo soy.-musito desconsolada.

El la miro con atención, sus ojos leyendo su alma.

-¿Qué esta pasando Rose? Habla conmigo, necesito saber que te sucede, porque haces esto. Me merezco una explicación.-

Ella contuvo la respiración, así era, se merecía saber la verdad, porque entonces comprendería y...y la dejaría ir.

-¿De verdad quieres saber la verdad?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

Emmett asintió sin dudarlo.

-Si.-

Rosalie inspiro con fuerza.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-

Él lo pensó un momento y asintió.

-Claro que si, eras lo mas bonito que mis ojos habían contemplado aun detrás de esa fea ropa, sin embargo me evadiste rápidamente como si mi sola presencia te molestara, intente acercarme pero tu te ponías tensa y arrugabas la nariz como si oliera mal. Nunca lo entendí...-

-Te tenía miedo…-confeso súbitamente y lo miro a los ojos.-Eras tan grande, tan fuerte y yo sabia por experiencia que una mujer estaba indefensa ante un hombre así.-

-Rose… ¿pero que...-

-No, déjame terminar. Tú nunca me hiciste daño, jamás. Al contrario, me tocabas como si fuera la flor mas frágil, como si fuera de cristal y me pudiera romper y cuando hicimos el amor…fue maravilloso, un sueño. En ese instante me enamore de ti, cuando me mostraste que con amor se podían curar antiguas heridas, porque tu cerraste todas las mías.-nuevas lagrimas afloraron a sus ojos pero no se detuvo.-había un motivo por el cual yo me vestía de esa manera, sin intentar llamar la atención. Paso hace cuatro años. Trabajaba en una gran empresa de recepcionista y cuando me promovieron a secretaria del hijo del dueño, estaba tan emocionada que no me puse a pensar en el porque. Pero rápidamente lo descubrí, mi jefe era un niño mimado que solo extendía la mano y tenia lo que quería, creyó que conmigo seria igual. Cuando se dio cuenta que no seria así, su interés aumento.-se detuvo recordando lo que había pasado mientras se abrazaba a si misma.-Lo planeo todo, un viernes me mando llamar a su oficina, me ordeno que terminara un trabajo que tenia que presentar al día siguiente para una empresa de Francia. Intente explicarle que quizás no podría terminarlo pero él me amenazo con despedirme si eso ocurría así tenia que hacerlo. Para cuando me di cuenta no había nadie mas en la oficina que yo y él, sentí miedo pero no me atreví a marcharme pues necesitaba el dinero. Entonces llegaron sus amigos, estaban borrachos, yo ya había decidido irme cuando los conduje a su oficina. Él, él...solo les sonrío y les pregunto si les gustaba lo que veían.-su cuerpo tembló y cerro los ojos para borrar las terribles imágenes.-Intente...intente huir pero eran cuatro contra mi. No pude hacer nada.-lo miro a los ojos, con los ojos azules llenos de lagrimas.-Me violaron Emmett, los cuatro, se turnaron para hacerlo. Me...me lastimaron gravemente y cuando terminaron conmigo simplemente se rieron y se marcharon. Yo no sabia que hacer, pero me decidí a denunciarlos.-

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto él.

Rosalie respingó al escuchar su voz, áspera y letal, lo miro notando la rigidez de su cuerpo, su mandíbula tensa, el fuego de sus ojos negros, sus manos cerradas en puños.

-Desecharon el caso porque supuestamente no había suficiente evidencia. El examen medico se perdió y no había ningún video de la empresa, mi palabra no valía absolutamente nada así que retiraron los cargos, compraron a la policía y todo quedo olvidado.-

El silencio peso en la habitación como una bomba a punto de estallar y ella sintió su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos pensando que lo había perdido para siempre, le sonrío tristemente.

-Pero ¿sabes que? Ya no me importa Emmett, se que algún día ellos pagaran lo que hicieron, me lastimaron mucho pero logre superarlo. Tú me ayudaste a hacerlo. Tienes razón, te amo con todo mi corazón pero no voy a obligarte a pasar la vergüenza de tomarme como tu esposa. Yo entiendo que...-

Se cayo súbitamente cuando lo sintió a su lado, su fuerte cuerpo mucho mas grande que el suyo, tembló de miedo al saber que nunca mas estaría con él, sin embargo él no se despidió, tan solo la tomo en sus brazos, se sentó en el sofá y la coloco en sus muslos, meciéndola suavemente. Busco sus labios y la beso profundamente. Cuando ella lo miro a los ojos, su mirada oscura había perdido toda rudeza, siendo reemplazada por una expresión dulce. Él se inclino y estiro el brazo, tomo su saco que estaba tirado en el piso y busco en el bolsillo, cuando encontró lo que buscaba lo tiro a un lado.

Abrió la pequeña cajita de terciopelo y tomo el hermoso diamante que estaba dentro. Rosalie tembló mientras lloraba en silencio, él beso el dorso de su mano para después colocar el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, luego la miro a los ojos.

Su mirada expresaba más que mil palabras que pudiera decir, estaba llena de amor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acaricio lentamente su largo cabello rubio, fascinado con su suavidad. Ella estaba acostada en su pecho, durmiendo tranquilamente. Era tan hermosa, recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que la había visto en el restaurante, al instante había notado su belleza escondida, pero sus ojos habían hecho que se enamorara de ella.

Su mirada azul era deslumbrante, sin embargo había notado la melancolía en ellos. Ahora lo entendía todo, su renuencia a él, el que tratara de evitarlo, su sobresalto cada vez que la tocaba en las primeras veces, lo entendía bien. Beso su frente y acaricio su mejilla, solo piel suave, delicada, el solo pensar que alguien había osado lastimarla hizo que su vista se nublara.

La furia que recorría su sangre era poderosa y fulminante, la noche anterior se había contenido ante ella, no había querido asustarla, solo tenerla entre sus brazos segura. No podía creer que ella creyera que no era suficiente para él, ahora que conocía toda la verdad la amaba aun mas. Admiraba su valor y su fuerza para poder superar lo que le había sucedido.

Sin embargo, prometió en silencio, eso no se quedaría así.

En su mente solo podía existir la imagen de esos cuatro bastardos haciéndole daño, tenía los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo de no buscarlos y estampar su puño en sus caras.

Rose tenia razón, pagarían lo que habían hecho. Él se encargaría de eso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Estas hermosa.-dijo mirándola con adoración absoluta mientras giraban en la pista, moviéndose suavemente.

Rosalie sonrío deslumbrante, pero de repente la sonrisa se escurrió de sus labios.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-pregunto preocupada.

-Jamás eh estado más seguro de nada en toda mi vida. Te amo, quiero que seas mi mujer, que lleves mi nombre, que despiertes cada mañana entre mis brazos y quiero ver como tu vientre crece con mi hijo.-

La beso en los labios y el público estallo en aplausos, sin embargo ellos eran ajenos a todo. En ese instante solo existían ellos dos, el suave sonido de la música los envolvía en un mundo mágico, cubriéndolos con su encanto.

El día había resultado perfecto, lo cual era algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que Alice se había ocupado hasta de los más mínimos detalles de la boda. No había pasado nada por alto y todo había salido tal y como ella lo había estipulado.

El gran acontecimiento se había realizado en la mansión Cullen y había resultado ser la boda de ensueño de cualquier mujer. El Jardín lucia elegantemente decorado con guirnaldas y luces blancas que adornaban estratégicamente todo el lugar, alrededor de cincuenta mesas lucían una exquisita vajilla de porcelana, que se encontraban alrededor de la pista especialmente colocada para la ocasión donde ahora bailaba la feliz pareja.

Entre los invitados, se podían apreciar a las personas más cercanas a los novios, pero también importantes personajes del mundo empresarial y artístico quienes habían sido invitados a la importante ocasión.

Los meseros, vestidos formalmente atendían a los invitados, sirviendo copas de champán y deliciosos apetitivos. El pastel, constituido por ocho pisos ocupaba una mesa completa que se encontraba al lado de la mesa principal, donde elegantes esculturas de hielo decoraban la vista.

La orquesta, se encontraba tocando una suave melodía para la pareja que bailaba en la pista y en la cual se centraban todas las miradas. Era imposible alejar la mirada de ambos, Rosalie estaba atraviada con un hermoso vestido blanco con cuentas de plata que delineaba cada una de sus curvas, realzando su estrecha cintura y la sensual curva de sus caderas para después caer hasta casi tocar el piso. El hermoso vestido había sido diseñado exclusivamente por Alice y estaba hecho con una exquisita seda que la hacia lucir como una reina.

Mientras que Emmett lucia un impecable esmoquin cortado especialmente para él que dejaba entrever el ancho de sus hombros, sus musculosos brazos y sus poderosas piernas.

-Te amo Emmett, gracias por todo esto.-

Él negó con la cabeza, rozando sus labios con los suyos.

-Gracias a ti Rose, por permitirme estar a tu lado. Te amo mi amor.-

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente y Rosalie escondió su rostro en su pecho, Emmett sonrío besando su cabello, se sentía completamente feliz al saber que Rosalie era al fin su esposa, hacia ocho meses, había creído que el mundo se caía a pedazos cuando ella no había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, pero ahora que ella lucia su anillo y llevaba su apellido sentía que todo estaba en orden.

Miro a su alrededor y vio a Alice coordinando detalles y a su novio Jasper a su lado, Edward estaba susurrándole cosas al oído a una muy sonrojada Bella y sus padres se mantenían abrazados y viéndolo con orgullo paterno.

Beso el delicado cuello femenino y pensó que Rose había tenido razón en algo: los bastardos que le habían hecho daño pagarían y así había sido, los investigadores que había contratado le habían confirmado el paradero de cada uno de ellos y no había sido muy alentador: Uno de ellos había muerto por una sobredosis, los otros dos se encontraban en la cárcel por un gran fraude empresarial y ni siquiera sus importantes apellidos habían podido ayudarlos, así como tampoco el dinero había podido hacer nada por el jefe de Rosalie, quien estaba en estado vegetal permanentemente por un accidente automovilístico a causa del alcohol combinado con la velocidad.

Sin embargo, su esposa no había tenido razón en algo.

-¿Rose?-

-Dime.-musito alzando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos.

-Te equivocaste.-dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Ella lo miro confundida.

-¿De que hablas?-

Tomo su delicada mano entre la suya mucho mas grande y fuerte y la llevo a su pecho, donde su corazón latía salvajemente.

-Eres perfecta para mí.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Owwww.....¿que puedo decir?

¡Me encanto como quedo!

Jeje, tenia este proyecto en mente desde hacia unos cuantos días pero no había podido terminarlo pues no estaba conforme con el trabajo sin embargo ahora me felicito yo misma pues quedo exactamente como yo quería.

Espero que les allá gustado y no haya sido tiempo perdido el leer esta pequeña historia.

Saben bien que comentarios, felicitaciones, son mas que bien venidas en un hermoso rewiew.

Espero ser merecedora de uno de sus preciados reviews, de verdad no saben lo que hace un minuto de su tiempo y un comentario para las personas que escribimos, nos levantan el ánimo y en caso de quejas **CONSTRUCTIVAS**, se agradecen mucho.

Besos a todas y espero que lo disfruten como yo escribiendo.

Sakura-lu28...*


End file.
